<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Years by AbsurdAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482749">Golden Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdAngel/pseuds/AbsurdAngel'>AbsurdAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Character, Community: dckinkmeme, First Time, M/M, Rarepair, old people sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdAngel/pseuds/AbsurdAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Scott has gay sex for the very first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Scott/Ted Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt on the dckinkme:</p><p>Alan has never had sex with another man before, and when he mentions that to his new partner, they decide to be really gentle with him as they show him the ropes. Featuring: Constant checking in, soft kisses, and maybe sticking to hand/blowjobs if Alan is uncomfortable doing anal so early on.</p><p>Also, this is the first fic I actually made the effort to open a word processor and write properly. Go me!</p><p>And finally, happy International Fanworks Day everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing Ted is like no kiss Alan’s ever had before. Hard and domineering, with the scratch of stubble, strong hands digging into his hips, hard biceps under his fingers, it feels right in a way nothing else ever has. It makes the first Lantern’s knees buckle and steals the breath from his lungs, leaving Alan bent over backwards and gasping for air.</p><p>“You good there, Al?” Ted asks, his voice a low purring rumble that goes straight south.</p><p>Alan nods, still slightly dozed from oxygen deprivation.</p><p>“Gonna need you to use your words, Al,” Ted says.</p><p>“Yes, god yes, now please-“ Alan trails off, not knowing how to put all the years, no decades, of longing into words.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please - I - don’t-“ Alan fumbles for the right words and fails.</p><p>Ted loosens his grip on Alan’s hips and he has to scrabble for purchase against Ted’s shirt because his legs absolutely will not support him right now.</p><p>“No I -“ Tears pricks at Alan’s in frustration at not being able to articulate his desires. He decides to let his actions speak for him and kisses Ted again, trying say with a press of lips and tongue all the things that are too fragile for words. He wraps his arms arounds Ted’s waist and presses their bodies as close as physics will permit so Ted can feel for himself what Alan wants - no, needs.</p><p>Ted seems to get the message and slides his hands down Alan’s back, ending with a firm grip on his rear. He presses their bodies impossibly close, resulting in the click of belt buckles against each other and the most sinfully delicious friction he’s ever felt in his long life.</p><p>He so caught up with what’s going on his pants he doesn’t even realize Ted’s leading him anywhere until his back collides with the wall.  Ted’s mouth travels down his neck, letting Alan’s litany of gasps and moans out into open air. His hands work on the damnably noisy belt buckles.</p><p>Ted’s head snaps up. “You sure about this?” he asks, brows furrowed.</p><p>Alan swallows, painfully aware of Ted’s ragged breath against his cheek, the bright eyes boring into his own. The answer is simple.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He’s never been more sure of anything in his life.</p><p>Alan fumbles Ted’s belt open and yanks it through the loops, flinging the offensive bit of leather across the room with a satisfying clatter. Ted’s hands are currently working on Alan’s shirt so Alan elects handle his own damn belt himself, only to have Ted swat his hands away. Ted lifts his mouth off Alan’s collarbone long enough to grumble “I’m gettin’ to it. Be patient,” so Alan lets his hands explore under Ted’s shirt instead, mapping out muscles built from a lifetime of hard work, both in the ring and out and tracing the network of scars on his back.</p><p>Ted’s kissing each inch of Alan as he’s exposed button by button, each touch of his mouth sending sparks up his spine that short-circuit his brain.</p><p>At long last, Ted kneels in front of Alan, lust blown eyes searching once more for permission. Alan wants to say yes but the word catches in his throat and he can’t breathe. He shoves Ted away and scrambles down the wall away from him.</p><p>This isn’t how he wanted this to go down, rutting against a wall like animals. He’s filthy, skin covered in sweat he needs desperately to claw off.</p><p>What the hell is wrong with him?</p><p>“Al?” A big rough hand touches his face. Alan flinches away. “Alan? You still in there?”</p><p>Slowly, jerkily, Alan manages a nod.</p><p>“Do you wanna call it a night?”</p><p>Alan shakes his head slightly, flicking his tongue over his lips and taking a deep breath. “No I - I want this. Just - not here.”</p><p>“Bed then? Figures you’d be the sort,” Alan can hear the leer in his old friend’s voice. Something huge and unnameable swells in his chest, knowing Ted still wants him even after - that.</p><p>The journey up the stairs and down the hall is torturous. They might’ve made a few pit stops to make out - as the kids these days say - along the way.</p><p>At last they reach the bedroom. Alan fumbles for the doorknob with one hand because the other one occupied with gripping tight to Ted’s hair and both Ted’s hands are busy down the back of Alan’s pants.</p><p>They stumble towards the bed like drunken teenagers, shedding clothes as they go, not even bothering with the lights.</p><p>Ted pins Alan to the bed, who arches and groans at the Wildcat’s shear strength. Ted slides a powerful thigh between Alans splayed legs and he arches his hips up and ruts up against it, making high keening noises unrecognizable to his own ears.</p><p>It’s too much, too fast and Alan doesn’t want this end any sooner than he must. He  twists his body away and Ted lets go, sitting back and disappearing into shadow.</p><p>Alan fumbles for the bedside lamp; he wants to see and the lightswitch is too far away, his concentration too blown to have any hope of using his ring. Warm light floods over Ted, highlighting the handsome angles of his face. His eyes are unfocused and his broad chest is heaving. The sheen of sweat covers his entire body and Alan marvels at the fact that he’s the one who did this to him.</p><p>Alan loops his arms around Ted’s neck and pulls him down for one more long, lingering kiss, then pushes him away, fingers digging into damp chest hair, just far enough see Ted’s face in its entirety, drinking the sight of a square jaw, stubble, bruised lips, tousled hair and lust-darkened eyes.</p><p>Ted leans down to kiss him again but Alan pushes him back again.</p><p>“I want to see you,” he says, and raises his hips up to meet Ted instead, rubbing desperately at the junction where leg joins hip and gasping softly as Ted presses back, hard and desperate. Alan’s whole body shudders and he loses himself to the friction, trying with each press of his body to get closer and closer to becoming one with Ted.</p><p>He chases that sensation, that oneness, that wholeness he’s never had and never realized he was missing until now up and over the edge, spilling across both their chests with a cry.</p><p>He lays shock-still for several seconds, gasping for breathe and trying to recall how fingers and toes work. He gropes blindly for Ted, feels hardness and heat under his hand, and strokes. Up and down, his eyes never looking away from Ted, trying to capture every expression that crosses his face.</p><p>It’s the most enchanting sight Alan’s ever seen and all too soon it’s over, with a grunt and groan, another spurt of sticky warmth across their joint bodies.</p><p>No, kissing Ted is definitely nothing like anything Alan’s ever done before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>